a new life
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: an old story i found on my computer it is not great but i decide to post it anyways it starts with Leo and Emily Ends with Emily and Damon sorry if it is not good
1. Chapter 1

Kaylie comes home and launches herself onto her bed and starts to cry about everything that has happened in the past 36 hours meanwhile Leo was on the way to his room when he hears Kaylie crying. Leo opens her bedroom door and sits down on her bed rubbing her back until she stops crying Kaylie turns over so she is facing her brother and says after Leo asks "why are you crying?"

Kaylie: "Emily ran away she is pregnant with Damon's child. I caused her to run away because Damon kissed me and told her because I regretted it I didn't know she was pregnant I have messed everything up Damon is not with her he has no idea I told her and she ran off."

Leo: "this is not your fault Kaylie I am really proud of you for telling Emily. I want to hurt Damon for doing this to Emily but I want to talk to Emily, first do you know where she went?"'

Kaylie: "she is going to Vegas to live with her godmother. Maybe you should call Chloe or go to her apartment to find out more information. You really care for Emily I can see it in your eyes. "

Leo: "I do care about Emily very much."(Walking out of Kaylie's room and grabs his car keys from his room and drives to Chloe's apartment.

**Chloe's apartment **

Chloe hears a knock at her door she opens it to reveal Leo Cruz she knows who he is because she has seen him at the gym she invites him in.

Leo: " do you have an address or a number for Emily I want to talk to her I care about her and I know she pregnant, alone and scared now and needs a friend to talk to right now I want to be that friend for her."

Chloe: (getting a piece of paper and write a phone number and an address and hand it to Leo) " thank you she need someone like you now since Damon is not doing anything about it I tried calling him and he is not answering his phone"

Leo:" thank you I am going to go after her and help her through this." Leo leaves her apartment and goes back to the Cruz house and packs a bag and goes to sleep and leave early in the morning to Vegas after letting his parents and Kaylie knowing where he was going. After that he drives to the airport to catch a flight to Vegas.

**Damon's POV (six months later)**

There is a letter in my mail box from Kaylie "I have wanted to tell you this for a long time Emily's pregnant with your baby that is why she ran away I lied to you saying she was going to a new gym I thought I was protecting her and I thought she would tell you but I guess she never did according to my brother Leo who ran after her she ran away because I told her we kissed. I am so sorry."

I am in shock Emily's pregnant I try calling her but she tells me to leave her alone and hangs up before I say anything to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo came to Vegas found Emily a month later they moved to NY together so Leo could go to school at NYU and Emily finished HS online Damon never showed up to take care of Emily or the baby since she never told him where she was . Two month after they moved to NY Leo and Emily started dating.

**In the present **

Emily was nine months pregnant

"Leo," Emily cried out, as her water broke and a contraction struck her. Leo ran from his study into their bedroom and knelt at her side she was sitting on a bench in front of their bed. "I'm here babe," he said while grabbing her hand to hold when he noticed another contraction coming by the look on Emily's face Leo watched as she grabbed the footboard of their bed with her other hand Seconds later the pain was gone she looked at Leo and said "The contractions are getting stronger already" .Leo asked if she wanted to go to the hospital she said no because the contractions were still too far apart but asked Leo to put their bags and car seat in the car just to have everything ready.

A half an hour later Emily paced back and forth in the medium sized delivery room and the hallway outside of the room as well while Leo was standing behind her rubbing her back. Now that they were finally at the hospital suddenly hit her that this is it. Three hours later it was finally time to push. Emily was breathing heavily and squeezing Leo's hand. Emily put her chin to her chest and pushed with all her might. After taking another breath she squeezed Leo's hand harder and let out a cry of pain as the baby started to emerge. "That's it! You are doing amazing I can see the baby's head," Leo encouraged her. With one last push the baby came out into the world. The midwife instantly put the newborn on Emily's chest and helped Leo cut the cord.

They baby was taken by the Midwife to be bathed and weighed after a few minutes the midwife returned and handed the baby to Emily while Leo leaves the room to make some phone calls and said " Emily ,I'd like you to meet your daughter. Does she have a name?" Beaming with pride, Emily says "Isabella Kacey Kmetko-Young "before realizing that the nurse is Damon's mom Vivian

**Emily's POV**

I was shocked to see her standing there I thought she was going to yell at me saying that Damon's should be here but she gave me a hug after I say to her " I am sorry I have not given Damon the time or day since he has moved to NY. I didn't know what to do he kissed Kaylie I didn't want to pick his music career over me and Isabella He is a amazing person but I just can't let my baby girl get hurt like I did without a father I am scared Vivian."

"Oh, Emily. Damon would be a wonderful father to Isabella I am his mother and I can tell you he loves you more than Kaylie. Let Damon have a chance to be a father."

"But what about Leo" she cuts me off "he would understand if he wants you to be truly happy" she saids and hands me her cell phone.

I dial Damon's number it rings three times

"Hello mom" I hear Damon's voice through the speakers I miss him voice so much I almost break down into tears

"Hello Damon" I say in a quiet but shaky voice

"Emily, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me I was wondering if you … want to see you daughter"

"yes I would love to but wait why the change"

"Well, your mother was my nurse and we talked and she helped me sort things out. Damon the reason I ignored your calls is I don't want you to have a change of heart and leave us and I was upset about Kaylie."

"Oh Emily sweetheart. You have no idea how much I love you and I made a huge mistake but thank you for changing your mind I can't wait to hug you and hold our daughter."

"Damon" I say and I can hear him put keys into his car starting it and the call ends and I see Leo in the doorway he was frowning.

"it's ok if he is what make you smile like that then let him. It's better we are friends anyways" he said then leaves the room


	3. Chapter 3

I was in the middle of eating lunch I hate hospital food when I see in the doorway Damon with a huge smile on his face. I smile back and he come to sit on the bed next to me and spots Isabella and opens his mouth to ask "can I hold her she is beautiful" I nod and he gently picks her up I can't believe I ran away and had him miss out he is a great father.

"Emily, she is everything you could hope for in a baby" his eyes filled with multiply emotions. Isabella begins to wake up and cries but Damon tries to calm her down nothing work until Damon clears his throat and starts softly singing you are my sunshine she had her eyes close and was gripping his finger when Damon finished the song. Damon looked like he was about to cry as he put Isabella back in the crib next to the bed. He was still sitting on my hospital bed when I saw tears start rolling down his cheeks. I pulled him into a tight hug and he grips my waist but not as I was holding him. "Emily. I am so sorry" he sobbed but I shake my head "No Damon I am the one that should be sorry for not letting you help with my pregnancy it was childish of me," I say and I feel him smiling.

Em, please be mine again so I can be a father to Isabella and a wonderful boyfriend hopefully in the future husband to you." He whispers his voice sore from crying and tears come to my eyes but I try to blink them away.

Damon, I am not going to say this is going to be easy I will promise you that I will be yours until you don't want me anymore and you will always be Isabella's only father" I say

_That promise was never broken _


End file.
